


Persistence

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Moving on is not so easy as making yourself forget.





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysenduphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysenduphere/gifts).



> Well, so that's my first time writing second person, but you said you liked it, so I thought it'd be fun to try!

You seek out Steve and you look into his azure eyes and you want to drown in them. If Steve knows, he’s too kind to mention.

The SHRA has been repelled and you don’t remember the war, but everyone else _does_. Moving on is not so easy as making yourself forget.

You’re not friends anymore, but you lay down your life for Steve’s with no hesitation. The bullet going through your stomach almost doesn’t hurt.

You don’t expect to wake up, but when you do, Steve’s there. He presses his lips to yours and you think it was worth it.


End file.
